


Тихая гавань

by Red_Sally



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшой вбоквел к пятнадцатой серии второго сезона и попытка ответить на вопрос, где все это время носило Ника Фьюри.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тихая гавань

\- А мне сказали, дом пустует.  
Скай подскочила на диване, роняя ноутбук, и вцепилась обеими руками в плюшевую обивку, пытаясь унять нарастающую дрожь. Стены и пол затрясло; на втором этаже что-то с грохотом упало, над головой закачалась люстра. Дрогнуло и пропало изображение с нескольких внешних камер, подаваемое на мониторы над телевизором.  
Парень, замерший у двери, когда началась тряска, не двинулся с места, когда все успокоилось. Скай разжала кулаки и со стоном выругалась. Новых синяков заметно не было, спасибо Джемме и ее чудо-перчаткам, но руки ломило, как если бы Скай ставила рекорд по подъему тяжестей.  
\- А стучаться в дверь тебя не учили? - спросила она, вставая и поднимая с пола несчастный ноутбук.  
Гость пожал плечами - левым резче, чем правым, - и повторил:  
\- Мне сказали, дом пустует.  
Одна из внутренних камер смотрела прямо на дверь, но телефон молчал с тех пор, как пропала связь с Джеммой. Скай осторожно обошла диван, разглядывая гостя.  
На первый взгляд больше всего он походил на бродягу. Густая темная щетина, много слоев одежды, разбитые армейские ботинки, потрепанная лямка рюкзака на одном плече... Скай поискала глазами оружие, но не заметила. Хотя при желании можно и гранатомет спрятать так, что никто не найдет. А этот бомж, или кто бы он ни был, влез в дом у озера со всей его хваленой системой охраны и даже не поцарапался. Это мог бы оказаться еще один Одаренный из списка Щ.И.Т.а, но тогда Фил предупредил бы ее. Впрочем, Гордон тоже явился без приглашения, и тогда она даже не успела толком испугаться. А после - долго не могла отделаться от ощущения постороннего присутствия, чужого взгляда. И вот, пожалуйста.  
\- Ты кто такой? - спросила Скай как можно более грозно. - Учти, меня лучше не нервировать. Ты видел, что бывает, когда я психую.  
Сняв кепку, тот пригладил грязные отросшие волосы. Он по-прежнему стоял у порога, то ли в замешательстве, то ли просто пытаясь казаться безобидным. Но черта с два может быть безобидным мужик с таким взглядом. Скай поежилась.  
\- Кто рассказал тебе об этом месте?  
\- Фьюри.  
Телефон все еще не издавал ни звука. Будь связь в порядке, это могло бы значить, что все путем и парень свой. Могло бы.  
\- Фьюри мертв.  
\- Значит, я говорил с покойником. Хотя, может, это бы хоть что-то объяснило.  
Скай глубоко вздохнула. Нервное покалывание в пальцах так и не прошло, приступ в любой момент мог повториться.  
\- Слушай. Я сам думал, что он мертв. Но он вышел на меня два дня назад, дал этот адрес, сказал, как пройти через, - парень хмыкнул, - через лужайку перед домом. Обещал, что здесь я буду один и смогу отсидеться. О тебе он не обмолвился, но ты, похоже, тут как дома, так что...  
Его тон немного напрягал. Он как будто не мог понять точно, с кем имеет дело, с ходячей катастрофой или с круглой дурой, и в результате говорил как с опасным животным. Хорошая девочка, звучало в мягком хрипловатом голосе, славная зверушка, убери когти от моей глотки...  
Но это действовало. Дрожь постепенно затихала, пока не иссякла совсем: только кости продолжали тоскливо ныть под твердыми шинами от локтей до кончиков пальцев. Это уже входило в привычку. Скай медленно сжала и разжала кулаки, осторожно шевельнула кистями.  
\- ...так что, - он постучал по дверному косяку, - могу я войти?  
Большое одолжение от того, кто, возможно, знал, почему молчит телефон Скай.  
\- Что будет, если я скажу “нет”?  
Он нахмурился и решительно скинул с плеча рюкзак. Раздался резкий звук - то ли у рюкзака лопнула и с визгом разошлась молния, то ли внутри было что-то подвижное. Но когда рюкзак, а за ним и кепка приземлились на пол, стало тихо.  
\- Тогда я рассержусь. И совершу незаконное проникновение и жестокое нападение. На душ и холодильник. У меня с собой, правда, есть пара банок с консервами, но, серьезно…  
Консервные банки. Бомж, который приехал на дачу к Фьюри, как к себе домой, и черт знает, что у него на уме. А Скай здесь одна и при ней никакого оружия, кроме того, в которое она превратилась.  
\- Ты не сказал, кто ты такой, - попыталась она еще раз, уже чувствуя, что большего абсурда ее нервы не выдержат. И тогда Филу придется попрощаться как минимум с этим чудным домиком. - Не обижайся, но сейчас четыре утра, и незадолго до тебя тут побывал безглазый чувак, который пытался забрать меня отсюда, а потом телепортировался прямо от порога.  
\- Виноват, - сердито ответил гость. - Джим. Джеймс Барнс, вообще-то, но если...  
\- Да ладно, - вырвалось у Скай. - Да. Ладно.  
Она с удовольствием брякнула бы что-нибудь еще, но в этот момент Джим - Джеймс Барнс, ну конечно, раз уж даже Фьюри жив, - принялся стряхивать с плеч куртку вместе с одной из мешковатых рубашек, и в движении ярко блеснула кисть левой руки.  
\- О, - сказал он, перехватив ее взгляд, и быстро опустил руку, - а я до последнего надеялся, что ты придуриваешься. Ты давно здесь?  
\- Пару дней.  
\- Странно.  
\- Да? И что именно?  
Металлическая рука двигалась, как живая. До сих пор Скай видела такое только один раз, и не хотела бы увидеть еще. От мыслей о Майке Питерсоне до сих пор было тошно и горько.  
\- Да как тебе сказать… Ты смотришь новости?  
Может, она просто соскучилась по разговорам, но, пока он говорил, психовать не получалось.  
\- Вряд ли телевизор здесь для красоты.  
\- Я не смотрю телевизор, - сказала Скай. - В интернете новости свежее. Джеймс Барнс. Ты в курсе, что так звали одного парня, который…  
\- Я в курсе, - заверил он. - Если ноутбук еще работает, поищи фотографии. Должны быть на сайте Смитсоновского музея.  
Не особенно стараясь держаться подальше от Скай, он прошел через холл и гостиную к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж.  
У нижней ступеньки он, однако, остановился и оглянулся.  
\- А тебя как зовут, барышня?  
\- Скай.  
\- А на самом деле?  
В ушах снова тонко зазвенело. Приближением нового спазма это не грозило, но думать мешало вполне ощутимо.  
\- Я же не спрашиваю, как на самом деле зовут тебя, - огрызнулась она, на самом деле не чувствуя злости. - Не говоря уже о том, что одному гуглу известно, зачем ты сюда притащился, если ты правда Баки Барнс. Разве тебе не стоило бы, ну, поискать Капитана Америку?  
А вот этого, похоже, говорить не стоило. Джим ощутимо напрягся, и одновременно как будто ссутулился, опустив голову.  
\- Не думаю, что это удачная идея, - сказал он тихо и глухо. И добавил: - Подожди, он что, пропал?  
\- Все Мстители пропали. Даже Старк куда-то подевался, еще до того, как вскрылась ГИДРа.  
Джим вздрогнул. Взгляд стал больным и виноватым, и выражение лица окончательно перестало сочетаться с угрожающими габаритами и тяжелыми, резкими чертами.  
\- Ты вроде собирался в душ, - напомнила Скай.  
Быстро кивнув, он почти бегом отправился на второй этаж. А Скай схватилась за ноутбук.

\- У меня для тебя две новости.  
Новостей было до черта, и самой главной было то, что Джим не соврал. Настолько сбитой с толку Скай чувствовала себя разве что когда Уорд оказался агентом ГИДРы. Реальность в очередной раз обрастала новыми исходными, менявшими всю картину, - и одно становилось яснее, но другое запутывалось так, что не разберешься.  
\- Хорошая и плохая? - хмыкнул Джим, с порога кухни наблюдая за ее сражением с банкой консервированных персиков.  
\- Как посмотреть.  
Короткая волна дрожи прошла от локтя до запястья, отчасти уходя в поверхность шины. Банка лопнула, заливая стол липким и сладким.  
\- Первая новость, - сказала Скай и повернулась к нему.  
С длинными волосами сложно было сотворить что-то радикальное, но, видимо, ради сходства с собственными старыми снимками Джим побрился. Лицо оказалось мягким и добродушным, молодым, как и у Капитана Америки, ни на день не постаревшего с сорок пятого года. Тем страшнее был контраст, побуждающий отвести взгляд.  
В доме было полно мужской одежды разных размеров, и Джим забрал себе, скорее всего, одну из оставленных кэпом рубашек. Рукава выставляли напоказ кисти, в незастегнутом вороте виднелось неживое плечо. Скай уставилась Джиму в лицо, стараясь не смотреть на руку. “Многоножка” изменила Майка полностью, превратив его в нечто иное целиком. Из Баки Барнса как будто выдрали кусок и сшили как попало.  
\- Тебя нет в новостях. По крайней мере, в официальных.  
\- Значит, где-то все-таки есть?  
\- Ютьюб, инстаграм, твиттер. Парочка перепостов в соцсетях - и, кстати, твой фанклуб, хотя там пока всего пятьдесят человек, так что я бы не обольщалась... Но новостные ленты помалкивают. Раньше не было времени это заметить, мы все были слишком заняты попытками разобраться, кто свой, а кто чужой. Но то, что творилось в Вашингтоне, как будто провалилось в информационную яму. Только нападение на ООН разошлось по всем каналам.  
\- Я не нападал на ООН.  
\- Я знаю. Все, кому надо и не надо, были уверены, что это дело рук Щ.И.Т.а. Мы еле отмылись, а теперь все, кажется, стало еще хуже.  
Джим кивнул.  
\- Кому-то очень нужно, чтобы обо мне знали как можно меньше: даже засветиться толком не вышло. И главное, непонятно, на чьей он стороне. Фьюри обмолвился, что Черная вдова слила секретные документы в сеть, но за этим ничего не последовало, кроме пары закрытых судов. Все стихло слишком быстро. Те, кто в ответе, либо мертвы, либо исчезли. А вторая новость?  
Скай подумалось, что вряд ли причина в нем одном. Когда вокруг происходит то, что происходит, любым силам мало дела до одного человека, даже если это Зимний солдат.  
\- Фасоль, - сказала она вместо этого. - У меня здесь, кроме фруктов, только брокколи и корзина печенья, так что я распотрошила твои консервы. Завтрак готов.  
Джим неверяще покачал головой и открыл холодильник.  
\- Брокколи? - переспросил он, глядя на полки. - Обед за мной, договорились?  
Скай фыркнула.  
\- Готовка никогда не была моей сильной стороной. Зато я умная. Ну… чаще всего.  
\- И скромная, - в тон ей произнес Джим. - Спасибо, что поверила и впустила меня. Не скажу, что это было умно, но спасибо.  
\- А как же иначе. Особенно когда неприступная крепость на краю географии превращается в проходной двор.  
Завтракать в компании было гораздо приятнее, чем ужинать в одиночестве. Даже ощущение карантинной капсулы пропало. Джим чему-то улыбался - без особого веселья, но спокойно и расслабленно.  
Глядя на него, Скай попыталась представить себе его настоящий возраст. С Роджерсом это было легко, настолько он казался далеким. Джим был здесь и сейчас и мало походил на столетнего. Как и на того, кто прошел через Трискелион, как нож сквозь масло. Он ощущался едва ли не ровесником, и это было до опасного приятно, умиротворяюще.  
\- Что? - спросил он, перехватывая слишком пристальный взгляд. - Ты передумала и решила вытряхнуть меня отсюда?  
Все наоборот, подумалось Скай. Она уставилась на левое запястье, на металлические пальцы, держащие хлеб, но на этот раз чувство тревоги не вернулось. Осталось только желание занять, наконец, мозги. Попытаться связаться с Коулсоном. Расспросить Джима, которому явно было что рассказать.  
\- Мир вокруг меня трясется постоянно, - сказала она, отправляя в рот печенье. - Так что пусть немного постоит на месте.

\-----------------------------------  
05.04.2015


End file.
